


My neighbor is a really enthusiastic gamer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AsaNoya - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gender Confusion, Grinding, Hints of Daisuga, M/M, Oral, a little kagehina, everyone thinks hinata is a chick, fluff and porn, fucin wisconsin, gay lmao, implied sex, making out fuck yea, mild violence, mishearing, poor asahi, they get drunk, theyre all idiots, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say through thin walls of an apartment complex Asahi can't exactly pinpoint what the hell his neighbor is into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Azumane Asahi. That's our protagonist of this story of confusion, suspicion, embarrassment. A story of misinterpretation followed by friendship followed by something a little more than that. A story in which the main character is an awkward, anxious, and self aware guy, and where the love interest through thin walls of the apartment, is, well, a bit noisy. Ok, really noisy. And really, as we all know, we can all mishear and not understand what exactly is going on without the full picture.

Now, let's give this character a bit of a backstory. Definitely an ordinary guy. No tragic past, both parents alive and love him deeply, no non consensual sex, and he wasn't exactly Mary-Sue worthy either. The only barrier that stood in front of him was himself. He dealt with huge social anxiety, with the little help that came from his fifty milligrams of Paxil. Also, the barrier that is the red door in front of him in the empty hall.

Asahi stood with a few small boxes of personal items in his hand. He sighed. This move wasn't the most ideal. Yes, we will give him the cliche "I had to move because of my job" situation. As an editor for a well-known magazine being transferred to this large town of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. And actually had a considerable amount of gangs for this size of a city. Yes, it was big, but there was always a new story every morning involving a shooting, a seven year old stealing and driving his grandpa's van at seventy miles per hour, attempted murder for creepypasta characters. Yep, apparently all of those happened in this weird cheese-and-beer filled state. The kid did that three times. And then his little brother, age three, crawled a mile through the rugged forest onto the middle of a highway (all true facts, within the past few months of living in this weird ass state). 

Moving on from the place, let's talk about the state. Like, the state of anxiety Asahi was currently in. It was his first huge move, after all. All the way from that one state. It looks kinda like a kite? Mn, Nevdea, edNava, navtenan... Nevada. Yeah. Nevada all the way to Wisconsin. He worked for a Home & Gardening magazine. Not the most exciting job, but the flowers in his office were nice. They had to make a move because of the location being used for a newer graphic design program.

Ok, I'm sure you all are sick and tired of my ranting by now. You want to get to the good stuff, right? First kiss, fun in the bedroom, awkward moments leading up to those treasured events. But I'm gonna be honest here: this entire story is basically an awkward moment. You can't really expect anything else, you and I both know the pair we're dealing with here. No more chit-chat, so buckle up kids, this is going to be a wild ride.

As previously mentioned, Asahi stood in front of a red door that almost seemed to loom over his tall stature. His hands were sweaty. Not exactly expected of any human being/anime character, being that this is a new move and all. Most would be excited for a new change in scenery. But for Asahi, this move was from a small light-hearted area to an intense city with worries of gangs and outgoing people on the loose.

He sighed as he opened the door with his open hand. It wasn't a bad apartment, cheap but modern. It was mostly one big room with comforting shag carpets and unscathed white walls. The kitchen was basically right in the room; to the right of the door with black granite and a bar that curves around shiny appliances. His old beige cough was already seated in the room in front of his television and modem and old game console. Nintendo 64. Ah, memories, precious memories. 

The room that laid out beyond the door was filled to the brim with cardboard moving boxes, half of which were upside-down contradicting the 'this side up' print. A few, probably filled with clothing and books and the like were seated comfortably next to a door on the right and near the back. From the small tour of the apartment, he used his knowledge that that was the bedroom. A bit closer to the kitchen was another door, leading into a gender-friendly bathroom. Small but comfortable.

From what Asahi had learned from the short tour, the apartments were all the same saved for the side in which the doors and appliances were located. So basically, the small area to the left was mirroring Asahi's. It was only a thin wall that divided the two dens apart. Among the beauty of the simplified apartment, the main eye-candy of the room was the large window facing the city. 

The back wall of the room was almost entirely glass. It was so see through, at first glance it could be mistaken for nothing but air. Asahi picked up the two boxes on the floor and carried then all in, stacking them in a corner near a few others. Asahi had never had a modern home before. He's had the duplex, old used rentals, the 'I lived at my parents' place' cliche (which wasn't actually much of a cliche, sadly). And while this was small, it was huge to the softie.

He walked to the edge of the window to see the beautiful city below. Ok, maybe not that beautiful, but rather intriguing to Asahi. He could see all tall buildings, small homely coffee shops, and had quite the view of the docks off to the side. It was mid-June, so the biggest music festival in the country was already being set up on the lots. Stages and banners and small tents were already being hung up for Summerfest. 

As he walked closer to the mirror, he almost felt like he was about to fall right out. Standing on the 28th story, this was not just something to brush off (or fall off, in that matter). It reminded him of stopping in Chicago with a few coworkers. They had gotten in the elevator (much to Asahi's protesting), and the once-tallest building swayed a few feet in the wind. They reached the 128th floor, where there was a bar and other Chicago merch. And then the walkout. The damned walkout straight from hell.

The walkout, for those readers who have no knowledge of anything residing in the Midwest area, was an addition to the high floor. It was what it was, a walkout. Only, entirely made of a glass/plastic alloy. You would stand there, surrounded by clear material, over a bustling city block below. It terrified even the toughest of characters. (Mothers screamed as their young children went out on the dangerous protrusion.)

Asahi didn't dare going on the walkout. He was already terrified as he was being this high off the ground. But Ennoshita, oh, naive little Ennoshita, practically shoved Asahi into the small space with him. Asahi froze right then and there, thinking that the slightest movement would cause the thing crashing. It was no help from the jumping toddler, either.

Moving on, it was a beautiful sight. Nerve-wracking, fragile, sight. It was the best and the worst part of the 40x24 foot living space. Part of him wanted to cover it with blankets and drywall, but another part of him wanted to sit cross-legged on the floor and watch the sunset. He could see the moving van slowly make its way out of the parking lot and onto the streets below.

 

Day 1 - Moving in

In a couple of long stressful hours, Asahi had managed to unpack the majority of his belongings. His arms were sore, despite his strong exterior, from lifting and carrying objects around the apartment. Finally, after all the work, Asahi took a well deserved nap.

Asahi was the type of guy who just went with whatever life brought him. No huge dreams, no specific plans, just going on for the bumpy ride of life. But this roller coaster of life wasn't very fast. No, Asahi's life was not very exciting in any way. There were some small bumps along the tracks, creaky spaces in the fragile wood of his stature, and it seemed like it just went in circles and circles without changes.

He liked it that way. No huge worries, just living normally as a human should be. Get a job, have a few friends, make money to spend money, and then, you know, kick the bucket. Asahi did admit, though, that those small hills he overcame were actually quite exciting. Not knowing what will happen next and just waiting for the fall where you feel alive. Honestly, deep inside, Asahi was hoping for a big loop in his roller coaster. 

But for now, my young readers, this is just a small beginning of a long story. 

Asahi was normal. He had friends. He had a job. He was paid a good 320 dollars a week. The one thing he felt he was lacking though, was a love interest. His friends and coworkers all had at least one close person very close to them. Daichi and Sugawara had each other with a platonic love and understanding. Ennoshita had a beautiful girlfriend, soon to be engaged with hope of a 'yes'. Kageyama didn't exactly have a special someone, but at least he was trying online dating sites. Asahi couldn't bring himself to even do that in fear of rejection. Lucky for Kageyama, though, he had moved in a week before Asahi and started talking with this bedhead redhead. Honestly, no one could tell their gender and everyone was too afraid to ask. His personality and body leaned towards the feminine side, so everyone was hoping Kageyama got a home run.

It was hard for Asahi to find someone he was really interested in that fit his standards. That standard being attracted to men. Yep, you guessed it, Asahi was sexually attracted to men. He honestly had no idea when or how he knew, but it rushed over him over the past six or seven years. He had tried dating women, tried to force himself into the standards of a 19 year old boy, but he couldn't. The overwhelming feeling in the back of his head in the locker rooms and yoga classes he took when he saw near naked men in tight sport shorts was too much. It took him years to accept that fact.

So here we are, spying on a 24 year old young man snoozing away into some weird ass dreams. 

Of course he didn't know we're here. We can play Gods and overlook his life.

 

A few hours later, when the sun had set and the light pollution dimmed the stars, Asahi had woken up to the sounds of grunting and odd noises from the apartment next to him. Groans and swearing and pounding on the floor. It took him a few seconds to realize what was most likely going on in the apartment next door.

It went on for hours into the late hours of the night, ending with an enthusiastic 'YES!'. Sheesh, this guy must have some real fucking adrenaline. Sure, Asahi had some mild sex before in his teenage years and jacked off like any other young man, but he couldn't believe this guy's stamina. I mean, fuck yeah it felt good, but it was hard work and sore on the muscles.

After another half hour of traumatization, Asahi had managed to take 25 milligrams of Trazedone and fall asleep. Let's just say he had a few unsettling dreams.


	2. Asahi, hallways, and love interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok MORE ACTION NEXT CHAPTER this is a bit boring at first im sorry but it'll pick up pace soon enough. Basically Asahi passes out, meets noya and we get a little kagehina. more implied than anything

Day 3 - My neighbor keeps it up every night

The first time Asahi had encountered the unsettling noises was ok at least. One time of kinky sex noises was tolerable, but after three consecutive nights Asahi was pretty sure this guy was some prostitute or porn star or something.

Sure, he heard a lot about the city being full of prostitutes and serial killers, but he never expected he'd live next to one and have to endure those obscene noises. They made him quite uncomfortable, honest, and admittedly, he did have some odd dreams with those noises in the background. Inside, he wanted to storm over and command this guy to keep it low, but that was only a little crack in his glass heart. Most of him was too scared to encounter and interact with his neighbor.

Ok, really, Asahi did watch porn once in a while. Stress purposes, you know? Just like any other guy. But what he never expected was a live show. He didn't exactly jack off to his neighbors grunts and shouts, but the picture in his mind was unintentionally added to fit the scene. He was just glad that he didn't know what they looked like.

Over the past two days Asahi had already settled in and met with Kageyama and his (girl?)friend. He didn't really believe that it would be this hard to tell. They had the build of a boy, that was pretty definite. But their figure was small and delicate, large eyes and a general soft face, with a mop of messy bed hair as the cherry on top. Their voice wasn't any help in solving the mystery either. 

He had met Hinata along with Sugawara as well. Daichi was out in a meeting, being head of the publishing company and all. Everyone had met and talked at a quiet burger joint/bar. They talked, laughed, got a little tipsy. And Asahi was sure he wasn't the only one waiting for Hinata to need to use the restroom to settle this once and for all.

Overall, Hinata was pretty feminine. They always bore skinny jeans- which isn't a bad thing, just unnatural and unexpected for guys to wear. Always had layers. Usually some acid washed jeans, an orange tee with white tank underneath, a beige jacket under a black sports one. It was summer, but the big change really messed with their clothing choices. Hinata, however, he was just the spawn of the devil or something. He was hot in more ways than one.

So, after their friend left, the trio agreed to just assume Hinata was female, but not mention gender of any sorts just in case. 

Asahi had no problem setting up his new desk in a place a bit nicer than the workspace in Nevada. He sadly had to purchase new flowers to replace the old (he was actually pretty embarrassed for buying the tiny potted plants, even though a few other coworkers had them). It was simpler than he would have expected it to be, the workspace. Polished wood and white tiles finished the few floors they took for their business.

The one thing Asahi honestly couldn't stand about the city was the gas in the air from the chemical plants and cars zooming by. He wasn't used to the polluted air.

Asahi had woken up Thursday morning with four hours of sleep, thankfully it being his day off. Maybe he could take a nap, go grocery shopping, maybe walking around and explore a bit. The city did seem to have its perks. He had passed by Alterra, a nice coffee shop, passed the Harley Davidson museum (which he wasn't very interested in himself, but was still pretty cool), drove by some beach on the lakeside, a generally nice place. There was even a frozen yogurt shop.

Fighting his own will to stay in bed, Asahi managed to make himself some coffee and turn on the news, and he was kind of interested in what had happened the night before. Yesterday was a gas leak and huge fire in one of the chemical plants. For the third time in the year. Not kidding pals, this isn't your average ignored state.

Once he brewed himself some coffee from his new machine and added some cream to give it a kick, he flopped on his couch in a fuzzy maroon robe sipping on his drink. For the first few minutes the TV was just a blur in the background as he stared out the window. Asahi gained consciousness eventually and turned to the news.

"Michelle, we are finding ourselves with another mass shooting, believed to be involved with the gang 'Dateko', as they call themselves. Two in the morning you were able to hear about seventeen separate gunshots, leaving three casualties and an estimated four to six injured based on the blood found at the scene. Officers are still investigating what exactly this gang is after. Now, let's move on. We have more leaked news of the 'Slenderman Shooti-" 

Asahi changed the channel. Watching this news in the heart of this city was quite terrifying, especially recently moved from a calmer area. He knew the chances of anything happening to him were slim. He knew that out of the hundreds of thousands he was just one. But that 'just one' is somebody. Someone like him. With chances one in a hundred thousand.

It was ridiculous, he knew that much. He sighed, knowing this move wasn't looking to the better side for his personal self and mind, and rubbed his eyes. Asahi sat for a while in the silence. In a sense, he was trying to get more sleep. Unfortunately for him, though, he was one of those people who get overtired easily.

His eyes itched and his head ached and he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment. He knew he wouldn't, just one of the perks of being Asahi. He might as well just walk around a bit and get active, wake himself up a bit, until he got tired enough. That usually helped. Become overtired of being overtired.

The tall young man stood with bedroom eyes, purple tinting right under his eyes. He walked to the probably abused coffee machine to help himself to another cup or two before changing into some loose grey sweatpants and a loose white tank (which probably got regular sweat baths). Asahi figured, seeing his clothes, that they could use a wash. Not many, but it was an excuse to motivate Asahi out of his apartment. He didn't bother putting anything on his bare feet before taking a small pile in his hands and locking the door behind him.

Thankfully, this apartment complex did have a small dry cleaning area. Not anything special, still have to pay your fees, but it was better than a trip elsewhere. 

 

Nothing much happened in the past half hour. A person or two passed through, the low rumble of the machines, and Asahi was pretty sure that he fell asleep for a few minutes when he was jolted to hear the beep from the dryer. A flashing red light indicated that it's work was done. He huffed once again, forcing himself up, and getting his warm clothes out of the dryer. With the bundle in his arms, Asahi dragged himself up the cheap metal stairs to his floor. 

Of course the stairs didn't last much longer than two flights to get to an elevator. Walking twenty-eight flights of stairs would put him to sleep by another step up. He couldn't help but crash in the elevator before it zoomed up. Asahi would have laid his clothes on the floor in any other situation, but a used elevator boring clean clothes wasn't in his best interests.

Again, Asahi almost dozed off before the little ding of the elevator. He was glad that he finally was tired of being overtired, but now he just really didn't want to move. He sat for a few moments, his mind blank, before walking down the hall with his eyes drifting close every now and then. He could have collapsed right there in the middle of the hallway, but he wasn't far.

He sluggishly dragged himself back to his own apartment. His eyes finally gave, and knowing that it was a straight walk for a few meters, he lightly closed them. By then, he honestly was half asleep and might as well have fallen right there if it weren't for the bump on his forearm as he accidentally hit someone in the small hallway and jolted up.

The short burst of energy gave him enough to speak up and open his eyes. "A-ah...! I'm sorry! I... I was just really tired and-"

"It's fine." Asahi took in the girl's appearance. Beautiful, that was the first word that came to his mind. Straight, black hair fell just below her shoulders on top of an unemotional face. Her eyes were an ocean, and honestly could probably draw any man towards her in an instant. Her thin glasses covered the bottom half of the pearls and her small nose and seemingly soft lips finished her godly appearance.

A deep blush formed across Asahi's face, half because of bumping into her, and half because he bumped into her. The maiden in front of him had a calm aura. Asahi stuttered as he tried apologizing more, but was too late as she was already walking away. He sighed, closing his eyes again. She seemed a mystery.

He stood for a moment, half asleep. If it weren't for the firm grip on his shoulder he would have, again, passed out right there. He jumped a mile in the air at the contact and quickly turned to the boy in front of him. Buzzcut, wide grin, and a glint in his eyes that probably meant trouble. He waved his hands to his hips as he stood firmly in front of Asahi. These interruptions weren't appreciated, but he did admit that they kept him awake for a bit.

"I see you've met Kiyoko, eh? Pretty hot, right? She's hard to get." Asahi could hear a little joke in his voice as a hand scratched his neck for a moment. "Ah, yeah, I'm Tanaka. Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Forget formalities, call me Ryuu." The grin only grew bigger as he pointed a thumb to himself.

"Ah- Azumane. Asahi." 

"Asahi, huh..." That was probably meant for only Ryuu to hear, testing the name on his tongue. "Yeah, well nice to meet you, Azumane. I live a few doors down." Asahi's face turned more confused and a bit surprised as he'd never seen this boy before, and he was claiming he knew where Asahi lived?

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Aha, I sound like a fucking creep." Tanaka turned to reach into his shorts pocket to pull out a jingling key with Asahi's apartment number etched in. "You forgot this, back in the laundry." He tossed the key to the taller man, when it could have been easily handed to him, but Asahi caught it on top of his bundle of clothes.

"Well, you look tired, I'll leave you. And he says I don't know fuckin' boundaries, I'll show 'em..." The last part was more of a growl before his face lit up again. "See you around, welcome to this mess of a city!" And with that, Ryuu left Asahi standing there, walking in the opposite direction.

 

Asahi woke up messily on the couch, half hanging off, with a pile of clothes lying next to him. What... What happened? Asahi looked around and fished for the remote between cushions before turning the TV on. 2:16 PM. Man, he had been out... At least six hours? He couldn't make an accurate guess.

His eyes groggily found a yellow sticky note laying atop the small bundle of fabric. Picking it up, he squinted at the messily written words.

you passed out halfway through the hallway. had to drag you back, you're fuckin' heavy, dude.  
-Ryuu

Like a bolt of lightning struck his head, Asahi remembered meeting Kiyoko and Ryuu in the hallway. 

btw, you're even harder to wake up

That, Asahi could understand. When he was out, he was out. Might have well been drugged or in a coma. He had only been managed to be woken up a few times (one involving cold water and a bucket), but somehow was able to wake up to the alarm in the morning. Thank the heavens for that, he would have been fired a long time ago if he didn't wake to the beeping of the device.

He groaned and rolled back onto the couch, face up. He was lost in thought. Not really about anything in particular, just one of those 'Wow, this is life. I wonder how technology works. How do they make the technology that makes the technology? Do machines make the machines? How could billions of machines that make machines to make technology be built by hand???' and so on and so forth.

Asahi huffed through his nose to the ceiling. He wish he could have slept more. He wasn't tired at all, but who doesn't like sleep? Not Asahi. So, instead, he layed there on his back for a few minutes. A ghost hunting TV show was blurry in the background. He continued to stare at the ceiling above him.

Deciding he should walk around and make himself familiar with the town, he practically rolled off the couch with a muffled thud on the carpet. He stood up using his hands to push against the ground and pulled at his sweatpants to cover the top of his boxers. Asahi took the pile of clothes to his room, before picking out something a bit more presentable.

He stepped out with some loose skinny jeans (basically regular jeans a bit smaller for his thick thighs), a light cream colored tee that used to be white, a maroon scarf that clung to his shoulders, and a beige/light brown mix leather jacket. His hair was fixed in his usual messy bun. Yeah, Asahi could admit he was a bit of a fashionista. On the way to the door he put on some brown hiking boots and made his way down to the streets below. 

The second bottom floors showed off the swirling metal staircase that his large feet pounded down at a quick pace. He jumped the last few like a child, and couldn't help but smile briefly to the ground. Today was going to be nice. It was cooler than normal, with a light breeze blowing through the city, but he liked it that way. His loose attire was blown back as he opened the main doors and forcing a gust of wind into the apartment complex. He was about to walk out when he noticed someone else trying to walk in.

Asahi stared for a while. This guy could pass as a kid, though Asahi knew he must be in his early twenties like himself. He was definitely short. Standing about 5'3 off the floor, his slicked up hair was the only thing that gave him a little bit more height. Asahi was a giant compared to him.

The boy had a blonde streak in the middle of his his bangs. Why, he didn't know, but it seemed to suit what Asahi could assume his personality was like. His face was similar to Ryuu's in expression, though his eyes were definitely bigger and Ryuu's nose a bit more refined. The shorty had loose clothes, all probably too big for him, from his knee length black shorts to his white t-shirt and all the way to a silver necklace with a small cross. He also had what looked like size zero gauges, and a double helix piercing on his right ear. Which one was the gay ear again...?

For a moment, the brunette was a bit surprised before flashing a grin. "Ah, you must be he new guy. I think you live next door, yeah? Nishinoya Yuu, at your service." The boy did a small sarcastic bow with one hand behind his back. This boy didn't hesitate to introduce himself.

"Eh... Asahi, right? See you around, then." And with that, the boy walked off the one-sided conversation and left just as quickly as Ryuu had. Asahi thought for a moment. How did he know my name...? I didn't tell him... Are there records or something? Maybe Nishinoya had a connection with someone, or talked with the boy at the front desk a lot...

After a few seconds, Asahi finally put the pieces together. This guy... This short, boisterous guy... He was he one making those odd noises through paper thing walls. Oh god, he thought those noises were a bit more masculine. His face went red as he accidentally had the full picture; Noya, stripped bare with some other chick, grunting and swearing and groaning with sweat down his face and thighs. Fuck. If the noises weren't arousing alone, now he was a little turned on with the scene in his head. Thankfully not enough to get a boner as he walked the streets.

The sidewalks were surprisingly open compared to the traffic on the streets. He wasn't complaining, a walk nearly alone was nice, but as us readers sigh, Asahi is still worried about getting mugged as he turned every corner. He calmed a bit as he saw happy couples chat and seeing the flowers on windowsills. 

He took a deep breath, soaking in the sun and cool air. Maybe he should stop at the beach, or get some coffee, or maybe go to the frozen yogurt shop a few blocks down. He could always call a friend and hope they're free at this hour.

He didn't have to pull out his phone as it rung, right on cue. For once he was able to easily able to pull his phone out of his pocket before glancing at the number and eagerly responding. It was Kageyama calling, which he rarely did unless he was desperately bored and couldn't contact anyone else. He answered the call.

"Ah, hey, Tobio! What's up?"

"Hinata and I are at the small sandwich shop in the third ward, you up for it? She- uh... He...? Hinata wants to meet with you again." Asahi could tell by the sudden quiet tone that Hinata was nearby in fear that the redhead would notice the obvious confusion of gender.

He thought for a few seconds. The third ward wasn't far, he'd take a taxi, but it was better than doing nothing on his day off. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

They said their goodbyes and Asahi waved down a taxi.

 

"Azumane."

"Asahi!"

He recieved two completely different greetings as he walked in and gave a shaky smile. He got an outstretched arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer to the shorter, and let out a chuckle. He escaped Hinata's hold as he stood and was led to the small table they were sitting at. There wasn't anything to eat, just two mugs of coffee. Asahi helped himself to a third seat and scooted to the clean round table.

"Hey guys-" Wait. Shit, did I make a mistake? Is Hinata cool with being called dude? Fuck, if Hinata really was a she, they'd be really mad... He internally sighed when he didn't get any real reaction from Hinata. That was good. "What have you been up to?"

Kageyama leaned back with arms crossed. "Well, this was a date, but-"

"It's not much of a date if you're such a bore all the time, Bakageyama."

Asahi couldn't help but smile at the small nickname and watched the two bicker in front of him. They really were cute with each other- opposites attract, right? There was no doubting that was the case here.

"Dumbass, I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... Tobes."

"... You did not just say that."

He chuckled along with Hinata while Kageyama's face scrunched up and turned the faintest shade of red. He normally didn't open up this much in front of strangers, but Hinata had this warm glow coming from him, almost motherly (even though Hinata obviously would make a terrible mother).

Their small talk continued for a while, mostly consisting of Hinata laughing, Asahi giving light smiles of amusement, and Kageyama just giving a glare and scowl at Hinatas every comment. It was nice. He and Hinata alone wouldn't really hit it off, but when a mutual was with them it felt more comfortable. 

"So, Asahi, d'you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, whatever rows your boat." Hinata broke the small talk with the blunt question that silenced the table. For one of the first times in the conversation, Kageyama chuckled.

"He's single and about as straight as a circle." He had the smallest smirk and Hinata held back a small giggle. Asahi couldn't hold back a red tone after Kageyama gave out his sexuality. At least, he thought, Hinata didn't think of him any differently.

"W-well I-! I haven't been looking, is all!" Asahi firmly put his hands on the table, just enough to make is wobble lightly. Both laughed.

"Come on Asahi, we both know you're desperate. It's not hard to find your Match profile when you're browsing through 'hot babes in Milwaukee'." His face had went back to its normal stoic expression. Asahi buried his face in his hands, half to hide his blush and half out of plain embarrassment. 

"I know a few guys around here!" Hinata chimed in, "I can only say a few are into other guys, I'm not sure about the others really. Ah, let's see..." The redhead thought for a bit before listing off personalities and appearances. "... Well, there's this blonde- shorter than me! He's kinda like Kageyama, but a lot nicer." That earned Hinata an elbow to the shoulder. "Hey...! Anyway, he might have a thing for this other guy, but I think he's straight. The guy he likes, not the blonde. Hm, I know these two. A tall blonde and a spiky haired brunette, they're inseparable but both too gay for their own good. Don't know if they're dating, though. Might be. Lemme think..."

Asahi sort of dozed off when Hinata listed off people known in the area. None really caught his attention. A few he would want to be friends with, maybe, but no one he was interested in. He realized his rude behavior and jumped back to focus on Hinata again.

"... this one asshole, pretty boy and a pimp, I don't think he's gay but he's got connections." Hinata paused once more in thought before listing off one more candidate. "Oh! And this other guy who's really short like me, he's got a blonde streak down the middle. He always spikes his hair up, haha!" Hinata gave a warm smile, oblivious to Asahi's sudden uncomfort when Kageyama gave him a look.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around!" Hinata stood, blowing a kiss to Kageyama, and left out the door with the jingle of the bell. Kageyama and Asahi sat in silence for a minute or two.

"... You know that guy or something?" The raven haired boy didn't hesitate to ask or put it lightly. He hit Asahi right on the spot.

"Ah, yeah... Lives next door..."

"And?"

"... I think I hear him having sex through the walls every night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for hangin in there champ


	3. Asahi, art, and a huge fuck-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of what I have for this chapter. I'm still alive and so are these fics. I'm updating Hearts and Pencils first, then Dinosaurs don't cry, and then this one. I feel your asanoya pain but oiiwa is more popular.

"Yo, Asahi! You in there? C'mon! Don't got all day!"

Ah, yeah. Noya invited him to see his workplace today.

He had started his morning like any other day, but was still in his boxers and loose tank he slept in, and his hair was down and untamed. He nearly dropped his coffee when his loud neighbor banged on the door. He jumped a little.

"Y-yeah...! I just need to change, I'm sorry, you can invite yourself in!" He nearly didn't have enough time to set his coffee down before Nishinoya Yuu nearly slammed the door open, his ever-present grin on his face even at ten in the morning (at least, that was early for Asahi's standards). Noya looked over at Asahi and calmly walked over, ready for work. In worn out jeans and stained tank top. Hell, he even had a grey bandana of some sort wrapped around his forehead like a sweatband.

"This is the fashionista Asahi in the morning? Smh bro. Also, you look like a wannabe rock star in his thirties with your hair down like that." He leaned over the countertop with a devious smirk.

"And this is the outfit the infamous Nishinoya Yuu wears to work?" He couldn't help but chuckle along with Noya when he said that.

"Aha, you'll see why I don't wear nice clothes."

"What are you, a tiny criminal? You've got the looks. Should I be scared?" Asahi said while he walked to his room, not bothering to close the door all the way. His voice was muffled when he pulled his top over his head. Honestly, he was kinda scared, but in the sense of what Noya really did. More anxious is a better word. "I'm guessing I'll need to dress down..."

"Yeah," Noya rubbed at his forehead before glancing back at Asahi through the door. Neither seemed to mind, but of course, Asahi was the least bit uncomfortable being in only his boxers. But guys are guys, right? I mean, it's not like Noya was checking him out or anything.

 

Noya was totally checking him out. Asahi was a lot more well-built than he had thought. Not like he thought about him half naked, just a lot hotter than he'd expected. His muscles were finely toned, and each movement of his arm brought out another limb to awe at. When he stretched his back, his triceps and abs were brought out, when he reached to pull out a graphic rock tee, his biceps and forearms were nicely viewed, and when he reached for a large pin and headband to hold back his hair and reach behind his head his strong pecs were favorably attractive.

 

"And I hope you don't like whatever jeans you're wearing. No guarantee they'll leave the same way they came as." Asahi threw on a loose pair of jeans, knowing they were getting old anyway. He looked back up at Noya after he slipped some household shoes on, which were basically slippers with a rubber sole, a smiled a little once he got out. He was still tired, but he didn't want Nishinoya to worry about him and have to cancel so he could sleep. He seemed really excited about this.

Asahi couldn't help but yawn a little as he took one last swig of his coffee before setting it down and looking back to Nishinoya.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! My office 's in the building a few floors up. C'mon, I've gotta finish this one by the end of the day."

 

An art studio. Wow.

Asahi looked around, honestly pretty amazed at what Noya did for a living. He didn't expect this. Well, he didn't know what to expect really, but this hadn't even crossed his mind. The walls were covered with white fabrics stained with paint, probably to cover the actual wall as to avoid having to pay to get it redone. He was obviously a painter, but there was a big difference between painting houses and painting pictures. He was sure that Yuu wouldn't be able to paint over anything without leaving ugly wormlines and uneven coats.

The floors were covered in the cloth as well to shield hardwood floors. Only bits and pieces of the floor was actually showing, but that was more where the supplies were. Blank canvases, brushes, acrylics and other quaint expensive items. He didn't know what most were even used for. There were some charcoal sketching pencils as well, and one used white eraser.

The place consisted of two rooms. They were connected, with only the beginnings of a wall protruding from each side, just to tell the visitor that it wasn't one big studio. There was a minifridge and bathroom on the far side. That was reasonable.

And then there were the paintings.

Everywhere he looked, canvas after canvas was filled with bright colors of sunsets and flowers and beautiful monochrome paintings of antiques, making beauty out of the broken. Each painting screamed a different emotion and each one captured the scene perfectly, whatever it may be. There were some abstract paintings as well, like those you would see in a fancy office building, leaning on the far wall.

"Wow," Asahi breathed in awe. The entire room was beautiful even with the messes everywhere. It was almost like... Like Noya's personal aesthetic in one room. He had never seen Noya as the creative type, or one to be so precise and pay attention to details. But seeing it now, this room that had a whole personality of its own, seemed to fit the small young man perfectly.

"Here ya go," Noya tossed him an art smock, just in case, and grinned at Asahi's expression. He was tying the back of his own stained smock when he continued, "Don't stare too long, remember to blink, you big idiot." He finished getting his smock on and had begun striding over to his supplies with the proud smile still on his face.

It didn't take long to Asahi to figure out how this fabric contraption worked and put it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just a preview. I don't know when I'll have the full chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> ok more of a prologue. noya will make a few appearances in chapter 2, but really won't be added in until chapter 3


End file.
